Positive temperature coefficient (PTC) circuit protection devices are well-known in the art. They are typically independent electronic devices that provide over current protection and/or over voltage protection. However, they cannot be used in place of a cable to transmit electric power. Therefore, in the prior art, it is necessary to use a cable that is independent of the PTC circuit protection device to transmit the electric power among various electrical equipment.
In the prior art, a known PTC circuit protection device may be mounted on a circuit board or connected between cables, and it is necessary to reserve space for installation of the PTC circuit protection device and a large number of cables that are arranged in very high dense area. In this case, installation space becomes very tight, and it is difficult to install many independent PTC circuit protection devices. At the same time, since a main body of the PTC circuit protection device has certain rigidity, the cable cannot be bent at the location of the PTC circuit protection device when the PTC circuit protection device is connected between the cables, reducing the cable layout density.